


Cleared of all charges

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Finally.
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Corban Yaxley
Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136510
Kudos: 1





	Cleared of all charges

Our tale begins after the Battle of Hogwarts, in Hawaii where Corban Yaxley and Igor Karkaroff have been lying low.

Corban grinned. "There's some great news."

Igor asked, "What?"

Corban told him, "The Dark Lord has decided to clear you of all charges."

Igor gasped. "He what?"

Corban smiled. "You heard me, it looks like his little peace treaty with Potter has made him a changed man."


End file.
